Sept péchés capitaux
by TataLotus
Summary: 7 péchés capitaux, 7 étapes de leur histoires. Avarice, Colère, Envie, Gourmandise, Luxure, Orgueil, Paresse... Tout y est passé...
1. Colère

Blabla inutile que vous allez surement sauter : Voilà, je m'essaie au Drarry.. Vu a quel point j'aime ce couple c'est presque un comble que ceci soi mon premier écrit sur eux... Enfin... Je me lance, et j'espère que vous allez autant aimer le lire que moi j'ai aimé l'écrire !

Remerciements : A Marie qui a corrigée ! Et à JK. Rowling pour avoir fait naitre l'univers d'Harry Potter (et au passage, au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas deviné, les perso et le monde dans lequel ils évoluent est a elle)

Résumé : 7 péchés capitaux, 7 étapes de leur histoires. Avarice, Colère, Envie, Gourmandise, Luxure, Orgueil, Paresse... Tout y est passé...

Paring : Comme dit ci-dessus, Draco et Harry ! Deux mec, si vous n'êtes pas a l'aise avec le sujet vous êtes prévenus...

Warning : Luxure comptant parmi les péchés c'est du **M **!

Je vais vous laisser lire avant que les échalotes ne viennes m'empêcher d'écrire.

* * *

**Colère**

Encore une altercation entre nous deux, une de plus...

L'échange d'insultes habituel, mais cette fois-ci on est allés loin...

Plus que d'habitude...

La tension est palpable...

On se regarde l'un l'autre,

Je sens mon sang bouillir dans mes veines.

Tu m'énerves.

Tout chez toi m'énerve :

Ton attitude de petit sain

Ton sourire abruti

Ta saloperie de popularité

Tes yeux bien trop verts.

Ta putain de modestie quand les gens t'acclament

Tes cheveux mal coiffés

Ta puissance

Ton rire

La façon que tu as de tenir ta baguette

Ton pseudo courage

L'intonation de ta voix

D'ailleurs, ta voix elle-même m'exaspère.

Devant mon absence de réaction, tu te permets de me tourner le dos et de partir.

J'oublie ma fierté de sang pur ; le masque de froideur que je suis censé porter vole en éclats.

Je cède à la fureur et me jette sur toi pour te frapper.

Comme un vulgaire moldu.

Oubliées la magie, la noblesse et tout le reste

Seuls comptent la rage et ce plaisir malsain que je ressens quand mes poings s'abattent contre toi.

* * *

En espérant que vous avez aimé cette mise en bouche.

A demain pour le prochain péchés !


	2. Envie

Blabla inutile que vous allez surement sauter : Oh My Merlin ! C'est la première fois que j'ai autant de Rewiev en si peu de temps (oui, 3... mais je suis une fétichiste du 3 !) Merci ! Merci a toutes ! Je suis encore plus surexité qu'une puce sous amphétamines ! C'est avec plaisir que je vous poste le second péché : L'envie !

Remerciements : A Marie qui a corrigée ! Et à JK. Rowling pour avoir fait naître l'univers d'Harry Potter (et au passage, au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas deviné, les perso et le monde dans lequel ils évoluent sont à elle)

Résumé : 7 péchés capitaux, 7 étapes de leur histoires. Avarice, Colère, Envie, Gourmandise, Luxure, Orgueil, Paresse... Tout y est passé...

Paring : Comme dit ci-dessus, Draco et Harry ! Deux mec, si vous n'êtes pas a l'aise avec le sujet vous êtes prévenus...

Warning : Luxure comptant parmi les péchés c'est du **M **!

Bonne lecture, j'ai bien envie que ça vous plaise.

Bon OK, j'arrêtes les jeux de mots stupides et je vous laisses lire tranquille !

* * *

**Envie**

ELLE te fait un sourire que je juge particulièrement niais.

Et toi, comme l'abruti que tu es, tu lui réponds.

Tu te penches vers elle et tes lèvres touchent les siennes.

J'ai envie de vomir, mais, pris d'une fascination masochiste, je te regarde explorer son gosier,

Ce baiser n'a rien de beau ou de sensuel, on dirait deux limaces qui sont collées ensemble...

Blaise me donne un coup de coude

- Draco ? Pourquoi tu mates Potter et Weasley femelle ?

Je ne réponds pas et fais mine de m'intéresser aux reflets du soleil sur le lac, mais, dès que Blaise me laisse tranquille, la pulsion masochiste me reprend et je vous regarde.

Elle est couchée sur toi et sa main se balade impudiquement sous ta chemise.

J'ai envie de me lever et de la jeter dans le lac

Elle n'a pas le droit de faire ça.

J'étais là avant.

Tu m'appartiens depuis le début

Elle, elle est arrivée après.

Non, elle n'a définitivement pas le droit de te toucher ainsi.

Moi seul ai ce droit.

Tu es à Moi !

Et seulement à moi.

Un sourire made in Serpentard se dessine sur mon visage.

Oh oui, tu es à moi !

Je t'aurai, c'est une promesse.

* * *

En espérant que vous avez aimé,

A demain pour le prochain péchés !


	3. Orgueil

Blabla inutile que vous allez surement sauter : Suite a une review qui confirme ce que j'ai pensé au par avant, je vais dorénavant poster les péchés deux par deux.

Remerciements : A Marie qui a corrigée ! Et à JK. Rowling pour avoir fait naître l'univers d'Harry Potter (et au passage, au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas deviné, les perso et le monde dans lequel ils évoluent sont à elle)

Résumé : 7 péchés capitaux, 7 étapes de leur histoires. Avarice, Colère, Envie, Gourmandise, Luxure, Orgueil, Paresse... Tout y est passé...

Paring : Comme dit ci-dessus, Draco et Harry ! Deux mec, si vous n'êtes pas a l'aise avec le sujet vous êtes prévenus...

Warning : Luxure comptant parmi les péchés c'est du **M **!

Je vous remerci encore pour vos petite remarques qui m'emplisse de joie et fierté ^^

* * *

**Orgueil**

On se balade dans le château, main dans la main.

Tu parles de tout et de rien.

Tu souris et ris,

Même tes plus proches amis l'avouent: jamais tu n'as souris ainsi avant

Tu es beau

Les gens regardent nos doigts entremêlés.

Je le sais, ils sont jaloux de moi, de ma chance.

Tu es à moi, on s'aime et ils le savent tous.

Je bombe le torse et lève le menton.

Je sens leur regard avide.

J'entends ceux qui chuchotent.

Je vois ceux qui nous désignent du doigt.

Je me permets un sourire arrogant à cette chialeuse de Cho Chang que tu n'as même pas vue, occupé que tu étais à me dévorer du regard.

Quand on s'assoit sur le banc et que tes lèvres viennent jouer avec les miennes

On échange un baiser plein de sensualité.

Je sais qui si j'ouvre les yeux je verrai leur regard envieux posé sur nous.

Mes bras enlacent ton corps pour te serrer contre moi, alors qu'une immense bouffée de fierté me prend.

* * *

Dans l'espoir que ça vous ai plus...

Vous pouvez des maintenant courir au prochain chapitre pour vous vautrer dans les joies de la gourmandise !


	4. Gourmandise

Blabla inutile que vous allez surement sauter : Chose promise, chose faite ! Le deuxième péché du jour et servit !

Remerciements : A Marie qui a corrigée ! Et à JK. Rowling pour avoir fait naître l'univers d'Harry Potter (et au passage, au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas deviné, les perso et le monde dans lequel ils évoluent sont à elle)

Résumé : 7 péchés capitaux, 7 étapes de leur histoires. Avarice, Colère, Envie, Gourmandise, Luxure, Orgueil, Paresse... Tout y est passé...

Paring : Comme dit ci-dessus, Draco et Harry ! Deux mec, si vous n'êtes pas a l'aise avec le sujet vous êtes prévenus...

Warning : Luxure comptant parmi les péchés c'est du **M **!

C'est bon le Drarry ! Du pur mâle sans testostérone ajouté, prenez du Drarry : de la gourmandise avec 0% de calories !

* * *

**Gourmandise**

Tu frisonnes légèrement quand la glace à la vanille s'étale sur ton torse, mais un frémissement d'une tout autre sorte te prend quand je viens lécher la crème.

Ma langue caresse doucement ta peau si appétissante.

Tu me renverses sur le lit et déposes sensuellement une trainée de chocolat fondu sur ma poitrine.

Ta langue s'attarde sur mes tétons, me faisant gémir de plaisir.

Je me saisis d'une fraise dans laquelle je mords à pleines dents.

Tu viens lécher le jus qui s'écoule de mes lèvres.

On s'embrasse à pleine bouche.

Un baiser au goût de fraise, de vanille et de chocolat

Le meilleur baiser du monde.

Profitant de ton « inattention », je reprends le dessus et couvre ton cou de chantilly avant de venir goûter à ta peau tendre.

Encore une fois, tu gémis et me sens durcir un peu plus.

Tu déposes une cerise dégoulinante de chocolat sur ton nombril.

Je me dépêche de venir cueillir le fruit et nettoyer ton ventre avec application. J'ai à peine fini que déjà tu étales de la crème juste entre ton nombril et l'élastique de ton boxer.

Je viens récupérer la crème et parsème ton bas-ventre de baisers avant de te débarrasser de ton sous-vêtement.

Innocemment, tu laisses une trainée de chantilly le long de ton sexe.

Tu sais parfaitement que suis incapable de résister à ce genre de friandise...

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu, j'epére que ça vous a plus

Et à demain pour les prochains péchés !


	5. Avarice

Blabla inutile que vous allez surement sauter : Merci beaucoup a toutes(tous?) celles(ceux) qui laissent des review ! Vous êtes génial !

Remerciements : A Marie qui a corrigée ! Et à JK. Rowling pour avoir fait naître l'univers d'Harry Potter (et au passage, au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas deviné, les perso et le monde dans lequel ils évoluent sont à elle)

Résumé : 7 péchés capitaux, 7 étapes de leur histoires. Avarice, Colère, Envie, Gourmandise, Luxure, Orgueil, Paresse... Tout y est passé...

Paring : Comme dit ci-dessus, Draco et Harry ! Deux mec, si vous n'êtes pas a l'aise avec le sujet vous êtes prévenus...

Warning : Luxure comptant parmi les péchés c'est du **M **!

Je tiens à signaler que je ne gagne pas d'argent grace à ces écrits, mais si, par le plus grand des hasards, vous avez de l'argent en trop sachez que j'accepte de vous aider à vous en débaras/SBAF/ Quoi ? Je fait rien de mal !

* * *

**Avarice**

- Non, Granger. Il n'est pas question que je donne ne serait-ce qu'une seule noise à ta salle.

- C'est pas « salle » c'est S.A.L.E !

- Qu'importe. Je ne te donnerai rien ! répliquai-je d'un ton ferme.

Non mais, et puis quoi encore ? Je n'allais pas non plus me séparer de mon argent ! C'est tout ce qu'il me reste de ma famille !

Avec le manoir, ma collection d'œuvres de littérature sorcière anglaise rare, les 5 résidences secondaires, Blibli et Ricoucou les paons albinos, mon balai, mes parents, et d'autres babioles...

Tes bras s'enroulent autour de mes hanches et ton visage se niche dans mon cou. J'inspire tendrement ton parfum et t'embrasse sur le front

Tu me chuchotes « quelque chose » à l'oreille .

Mes joues rougissent et mon caleçon se fait plus étroit.

Au diable l'avarice, je sors ma bourse et lance une poignée de galions à Granger avant de t'entraîner dans ma chambre.

T'as tout intérêt à tenir tes promesses...

* * *

J'avoue que celui ci est vraiment court, mais la paresse est déjà en Ligne ^^


	6. Paresse

Blabla inutile que vous allez surement sauter : Et hop ! Le second chapitre du jours, un de ceux que j'ai préféré écrire (peu être parce que je me retrouve un peu, juste un peu, dans la situation de Draco...) La paresse !

Remerciements : A Marie qui a corrigée ! Et à JK. Rowling pour avoir fait naître l'univers d'Harry Potter (et au passage, au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas deviné, les perso et le monde dans lequel ils évoluent sont à elle)

Résumé : 7 péchés capitaux, 7 étapes de leur histoires. Avarice, Colère, Envie, Gourmandise, Luxure, Orgueil, Paresse... Tout y est passé...

Paring : Comme dit ci-dessus, Draco et Harry ! Deux mec, si vous n'êtes pas a l'aise avec le sujet vous êtes prévenus...

Warning : Luxure comptant parmi les péchés c'est du **M **!

Ci dessous la preuve qu'un Malfoy peu être flemmard...

* * *

**Paresse**

Je soupire et abandonne ma plume sur la table.

La moitié des vacances sont passées et mes devoirs n'ont pas avancé d'un pouce...

Je m'efforce de relire le texte sur les propriétés des fleurs d'Orcanette et leur utilité dans les potions traitant des problèmes cutanés chez les niffleurs, mais, peine perdue, je n'y arrive pas.

J'ai 70 centimètres de parchemin à rendre en Métamorphose et je dois aussi faire une carte du ciel, sans parler de cette horrible composition sur le sortilège de silence que nous a refilée Flitwick...

Déjà fatigué, avant même d'avoir trempé la plume dans l'encrier, je m'affale sur mon fauteuil avec une absence de classe qui aurait sûrement fait tiquer mes parents

Je n'ai strictement aucune envie de travailler...

Je te regarde dormir comme un bienheureux dans le lit.

Toi, t'as de la chance : Granger t'a réquisitionné le premier week-end des vacances et t'a obligé à travailler jusqu'à que tu n'aies plus le moindre devoir...

Je te caresse des yeux

Oh, et puis merde, à la fin ! Que les niffleurs s'occupent de leurs problèmes cutanés tous seuls !

Je me glisse entre les draps en satin et niche mon visage dans ton cou.

Dans ton sommeil, tu marmonnes mon prénom et passes ton bras autour de mes hanches.

C'est décidé : aujourd'hui encore, je passe la journée au lit avec toi !

* * *

Voila, les péchés capitaux c'est finit, merci d'avoir lu et... *esquive les pierres* Je rigole !

Naturellement, je garde le meilleur pour la fin, demain nous aborderons le meilleur de tout les péchés :

La luxure !


	7. Luxure

Blabla inutile que vous allez surement sauter : voilà, le dernier chapitre de cette courte série, merci pour vos encoragement, vos remarque et tout le reste ! Merci beaucoup ! Je suis très heureuse que ça vous ai plus

Remerciements : A Marie qui a corrigée ! Et à JK. Rowling pour avoir fait naître l'univers d'Harry Potter (et au passage, au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas deviné, les perso et le monde dans lequel ils évoluent sont à elle)

Résumé : 7 péchés capitaux, 7 étapes de leur histoires. Avarice, Colère, Envie, Gourmandise, Luxure, Orgueil, Paresse... Tout y est passé...

Paring : Comme dit ci-dessus, Draco et Harry ! Deux mec, si vous n'êtes pas a l'aise avec le sujet vous êtes prévenus...

Warning : Luxure comptant parmi les péchés c'est du **M **!

Et parce qu'on grade toujours le meilleur pour la fin : la luxure ! je ne vous fait pas attendre plus longtemps...

* * *

**Luxure**

Tu es là, devant moi. Complètement débraillé suite à nos baisers torrides.

Tu te saisis de ma main et me lances un regard lubrique en murmurant :

- Viens...

Ta voix est plus chaude que la braise et mon sang ne fait qu'un tour dans mes veines avant de se diriger vers un endroit particulier de mon anatomie.

Tu m'amènes dans la chambre

A peine la porte fermée tu m'attrapes par la cravate et m'embrasses comme si ta vie en dépendait.

Tes mains se glissent sous ma chemise et les miennes se sont déjà attaquées aux boutons de la tienne.

Je les arrache sauvagement.

Dans un bruit de tissu déchiré, on se déshabille mutuellement .

Encore une fois, ta bouche vient jouer avec la mienne. On s'embrasse passionnément tout en frottant délicieusement nos corps l'un contre l'autre.

Tu abandonnes ma bouche pour venir jouer avec mes tétons.

Je me mets à gémir comme pucelle en manque

Tu rigoles, ton souffle contre mes tétons humides m'excite encore plus.

Je prends le dessus et m'attaque à ton cou

Là c'est à ton tour de gémir comme une pucelle, je souris contre ta peau pendant que ma main glisse lentement mais sûrement vers ton sexe

Quand je le prends en main, tu laisses échapper un hoquet de plaisir.

J'entame un mouvement de va-et-vient tout en te regardant.

Tout m'excite chez toi...

Tes faux airs de saint

Ton sourire aguicheur

Tes yeux qui virent au vert foncé sous l'effet du plaisir

Tes cheveux en bataille

Tes gémissements

Tes cris quand là, juste en dessous de moi, tu te laisses envahir par l'orgasme.

Tu te laisses aller contre la matelas et reprends ton souffle pendant que j'embrasse la peau tendre de ta mâchoire.

Une fois que tu retrouves tes esprits, tu t'empares de ma main et suces mes deux doigts avec gourmandise.

Tes jambes s'écartent impudiquement, me présentant ton entrée.

Ta posture et ton regard sont une invitation à la débauche

Une invitation que j'accepte avec plaisir...

* * *

Merci encore pour tout, et j'espére que ça vous a plus !


End file.
